fanonpookiefandomcom-20200213-history
(Fanfiction) - The Life of Gretchen
The fanfic is about a pookie named Gretchen Winters, and she explains what is happening in her days of growing up. Other character's POVs are here too =P The chapters are in the character's point of view. Characters: Gretchen Lily Winters, age 3 Faith Amanda Winters, age 4 (Danger bc she's a meld ;o;) Olivia Tori Winters, age 3 Alana Mina Winters, (mumu) age 23 Gene Marcus Winters, (dudu) age 25 Chapter 1 - The Adoption! Gretchen's POV Hwi! mwe Gretchen! and here is a wittle fanfic for woo gwuys! Hwere gwosies! I sat with my wista Olivia, and a rich and pretty mumu came and adopted us! She then put us in a pink fuzzy stroller with a mini TV and put us in her pink teddy town limo and strapped us in pink teddy town chairs. She then started driving and drove to her huge mansion iggy. Faith's POV My dudu came to me and asked "Faith-y, are you ready to see your new wistas?" "Mo!" I responded. "Do woo knwow hwow hard it is to bwe the biggy sissy? it's mot fair!" I grunted. I saw my mumu's limo pull up the shiny gravel driveway. She steps in with the bottom of her beautiful golden glitter dress sway in the warm summer breeze, her boa swaying as she walked and her sunglasses glimmering like stars in the sky. "Faith! come and meet your new wistas!" She said. I walked over, faking excitement. She continued "Gretchen.." Gretchen swayed behind her back sassy (but in a cute way). "And Olivia!" Olivia swayed and her boa bounced on her shoulders cutely. "Aren't they cute!" mumu asks. "Uhhhh... weah! so cwute!" I said with my fakest smile I could sport. "Awwwh! great! I'll take them to Pre-K tomorrow!" "Oh gosh mo!" I said silently. Chapter 2 - Bedrooms and Dinner Gretchen's POV Mumu said that after dinner she'll show Olivia and I our bedrooms! :D We were about to go eat dinner when mumu picked me up. "Gretchen, you and Olivia will have good dinners here unlike the petshop!" I giggled and agreed, because they only gave us puffle food, tuna out of the can, uppie meat or uncooked fish! EWWIE! When dinner started we sat at a very fancy table with fancy glasses of water and a chef made us some very delicious ravioli and cod with chicken quesadilla. I felt like I was in heaven when eating to be honest. We finished and mumu carried us. She showed us our rooms and gave us a tour! Chapter 3 - Daycare and Pookie Contests Gretchen's POV My mumu woke Olivia, Faith and I up at 8:30 for daycare. She carried us downstairs and the chef made us a brunch with donuts for dessert. It was... SO YUMMY! :D We then got dressed and cleaned up, and mumu drove us to the Pet Shop for Daycare in her limo. She drove, and we watched some Bunny Barn on the way! So fun! :) Both of Gretchen and Olivia's POVs We walked in the rusty old petshop doors and mumu followed us to the Daycare area. It was clean, nice looking people, bright colors and a lot of pookies! We sat down infront of the Missy Moo. "Hello pookies! i'm Miss Hollister!" She smiled at us warmly. "Wello, miss Hollister!" we all said. "And today, we're going to a pookie contest!" "WAY!" The pookies cheered. "Lets board the bus guys!" She says. "Otay!" we said. We boarded on the bus and I sat with my wistas. A mini TV was on the back of the seat that was in front of us, and I watched some Puffle Playground. "Ewwie! Pwuffle Pwaygwound is for Bai Bais! Wucky!!" Faith complained. "FAITH!" Miss Hollister snapped. "Be NICE!" she says. "WhatEVER!" Faith mumbles. We then stopped at the Pookie Emporium, a play land for pookies of all types. There was an indoor playground, a restaurant (called the Kiddie Box) and a room for Pookie Contests! We walked in with the missy moo waiting. "I'm here to drop these adorable sweetie pops for a Pookie Contest you're hosting!" Miss Hollister explains. "Okay!" the Missy Moo says. We find seats and we began. "I'd like to introduce some people! here they come now!" she smiles. "Layla!" Layla walks in with her beautiful red hear swaying in the breeze. "She will be the winners biggy for this contest!" Missy Moo says. "And also, Cotton Candy!" Cotton Candy walks in panting. "She will be the winners uppie." The winner's biggy and uppie came in and sat down in another room for the winners wista/biggy etc only. "Let's begin!" the Missy Moo says. "First theme is Swimmy!" Gretchen's POV Swimmy? That's easy! I looked in my bag and got a snorkel, a boa and an inflatable duck with Cotton Candy. I think I looked pretty cute! :) Olivia's POV Swimmy! my favorite! :D I looked in my bag and got my best swimmy clothes! I dressed up in a flower crown, a lei, a yellow bikini and water wings. Faith's POV Seriously? SWIMMY? too easy!